Ángel Oscuro
by HeavenlyEve
Summary: Kenshin es un amable comerciante que ha capturado el corazón de la inocente Kaoru. Battousai es el demonio que poco a poco se apodera de Japón.
1. Luz y Oscuridad

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta loca historia sí.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Luz y Oscuridad**_

Como cada sábado por la mañana, Kaoru caminaba por el mercado de la ciudad, se entretuvo mirando las frutas exóticas que hace poco habían comenzado a importar y conversó con el vendedor de flores que, como siempre, le regalo una flor para que adornara su cabello. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez compró más de lo que podía cargar. Se encontraba cansada y contrariada con pesadas bolsas llenas de provisiones, pensando que podía hacer para llegar a casa con todo eso.

Mientras pensaba en su problema un atractivo hombre pelirrojo se le acercó con una amplia sonrisa, era su vecino, Kenshin Himura, un comerciante que hacía ya medio año se había mudado a Tokyo

\- Déjeme ayudarla con sus compras, Kaoru

Se ofreció inmediatamente, Kaoru agradeció el gesto y caminó en su compañía hasta llegar a su hogar. Ella era maestra de Kendo y en su propiedad había un amplio dojo que era el tesoro de Kaoru, el lugar en el cual aprendió de su padre el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

Kenshin llevo las bolsas hasta la cocina y ahí dijo

\- Ha comprado más que de costumbre

\- Sí, lo que ocurre es que el Akabeko está cerrado por reparaciones, así que invite a comer a Tae y a Tsubame. Me gustaría que también pudieras venir.

\- Yo no te lo recomendaría Kenshin - dijo Yahiko entrando a la cocina - ni los perros se comen lo que cocina la fea

\- ¡Cállate, mocoso malcriado! - grito Kaoru, roja de enfado y vergüenza

\- Pero si es cierto - dijo el niño restándole importancia a lo que había dicho - cocinas terrible

Kaoru bajo la vista, sabía que Yahiko tenía razón; nunca había sido una buena cocinera, pero que el chico expusiera sus debilidades como dueña de casa frente a Kenshin la avergonzaba sobremanera

\- No deberías hablarle así, Yahiko - dijo Kenshin mirándolo con severidad - después de todo tienes mucho que agradecerle

Yahiko se estremeció ante la mirada de Kenshin, nunca lo había visto tan serio; el pelirrojo acostumbraba ser algo despistado y tremendamente gentil.

\- Lo siento - dijo Yahiko bajando la mirada

\- No - dijo Kaoru algo apenada - después de todo lo que Yahiko dice es verdad, soy un desastre en la cocina, probablemente terminaré indigestándolos a todos... si es que logran comer mi comida

Kenshin sonrió recuperando su aspecto amable y le dijo

\- No se lamente Kaoru, simplemente no ha tenido de quien aprender. Si me permite yo puedo cocinar está noche como agradecimiento por su gentil invitación.

Kaoru miró el amable rostro de su vecino, realmente era un hombre encantador, y tan guapo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras sentía la cálida mirada del pelirrojo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y nerviosa como estaba no podía elaborar una respuesta a su ofrecimiento

\- Deja de mirarlo como boba y acepta - gruño Yahiko

\- Cla-claro - respondió Kaoru tartamudeando

Kenshin sonrió

\- Vendré más tarde entonces - dijo para luego marcharse despidiéndose con la mano en alto

.

..

...

La comida que Kenshin preparó era sencilla, pero sabrosa; carne con verduras rehogadas, arroz envuelto en col y una sopa de sake con salmón. Estaban todos encantados, tanto por la comida como por la compañía

\- Kenshin, deberíamos contratarte como cocinero del Akabeko - dijo Tae sonriendo

\- Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero me encuentro bastante ocupado con mis negocios - rió el pelirrojo - incluso mañana salgo de viaje por un tiempo

\- ¡Qué! - exclamó Kaoru sorprendida.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la chica, quien se avergonzó y se excusó diciendo

\- No me habías contado que pensabas marcharte, me tomo por sorpresa

\- Ha sido un viaje inesperado, pero volveré pronto - respondió

\- Claro, no es el primer viaje que haces desde que te mudaste a Tokyo, supongo que tus negocios ocupan mucho tiempo - dijo la muchacha sonriendo

\- Más del que querría - suspiró Kenshin

La velada avanzó rápidamente, Tae y Tsubame fueron las primeras en despedirse, y luego Yahiko se fue a acostar. Kenshin ayudó a Kaoru a lavar y guardar los trastos y luego ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta

\- Espero que vuelvas pronto, te echaré de menos Kenshin

Kaoru bajo la vista algo avergonzada, hacía algún tiempo que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, pero no estaba segura de que él sintiera lo mismo por ella; siempre había sido gentil y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo que hiciera falta, pero jamás le había insinuado nada más allá de una amistad

\- No te preocupes por eso, Kaoru - respondió él - no podría alejarme de ti por mucho tiempo

Kaoru levantó su rostro al oír esas palabras, era la primera vez que le decía algo así, y era la primera vez que la tuteaba. Kenshin acarició el rostro de la muchacha quien, por primera vez pudo distinguir algo más que gentileza en su mirada; no estaba segura de que era eso que veía destellando en sus preciosos ojos violetas, tal vez pasión, tal vez deseo... o quizás simplemente el reflejo de lo que ella misma sentía por ese hombre.

Kenshin le dio un beso suave en los labios y le dijo

\- Si me lo pides, cuando regrese te daré uno mejor

Kenshin sonrió y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Kaoru llevó sus manos a sus labios, aún podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Kenshin sobre los suyos y rememorar esa leve electricidad que le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir su mirada intensa junto a aquel suave beso.

Sonrió como una tonta y entró a su casa imaginando el regreso de Kenshin. Se acostó deseando que el viaje durara poco tiempo, y es que aunque acaba de verlo ya lo extrañaba.

.

..

...

\- ¡El señor ha vuelto! - gritó una joven con uniforme de sirvienta - ¡el carruaje acaba de entrar en los terrenos del castillo!

Desde diferentes partes fueron apareciendo sirvientes, se miraban entre ellos y se acomodaban sus uniformes para estar perfectos.

Además de los sirvientes habían algunas mujeres con lindos kimonos, ellas también estaban nerviosas, se arreglaban los kimonos y se retocaban el maquillaje. La que parecía más joven de las mujeres estaba visiblemente nerviosa y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar

\- Cálmate Hikari - le dijo otra muchacha, de largo cabello negro y labios de un fuerte color rojo

\- Lo siento Megumi, es que tardó tanto en regresar que pensé que al fin alguien había logrado deshacerse de él

\- ¡Cállate! Si se llega a enterar de esos pensamientos sería tu fin

Hikari se abrazó de la otra muchacha y lloró. Ella la abrazó y secó sus lágrimas

\- Pronto llegará no puedes verte así, pero no te preocupes, estará entretenido con la invasión a Okinawa y sus nuevas adquisiciones. Ahora tranquila, yo saldré a recibirlo y lo mantendré alejado de ti

\- Gracias Megumi, perdóname por ocasionarte tantas molestias

\- No te preocupes Hikari, yo estoy acostumbrada a él - dijo con una sonrisa

.

..

...

El carruaje se detuvo frente a las puertas de una enorme y oscura mansión, 3 sirvientes y una hermosa mujer aguardaban a la persona que estaba dentro. El conductor se bajo del carruaje y abrió la puerta. Un hombre no muy alto pero con una presencia y aura imponente y oscura bajó de él, su larga cabellera carmín fue mecida por el viento y sus ojos dorados observaron a los sirvientes y a la mujer que lo esperaba.

Los sirvientes se inclinaron y le dieron la bienvenida, Megumi le sonrió y se acercó a él

\- Al fin ha regresado mi señor, lo hemos extrañado mucho

\- No me mientas querida Megumi - respondió con una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción - sé que la mayoría desearía que me hubiese largado para siempre

Megumi rió

\- Conoce bien a sus vasallos

\- Claro que sí

Megumi le rodeo con sus brazos y susurrándole al oído le dijo

\- ¿Y a mi? ¿Acaso duda de mí adorado señor?

\- Megumi querida, ¿Acaso no sabes por qué eres mi favorita?

Megumi sonrió y le besó apasionadamente, luego le dijo

\- ¿Iremos a mi cuarto? ¿O es más entretenido para usted ir a planificar nuevas masacres?

El hombre enredo sus dedos en el cabello de la mujer

\- Ya extrañaba esa boquita tuya preciosa

\- Sólo mi boquita - dijo con expresión de desilusión

El hombre rió con malicia y le dijo

\- Cuando estemos en tu cuarto te doy el detalle

Cuando entraron al salón de la vivienda, el resto de los sirvientes se inclinaron ante el señor de la casa, al igual que las bellas mujeres que lucían bonitos kimonos y que temblaban al sólo sentir la mirada del pelirrojo.

.

..

...

\- Esa mujerzuela se cree la mujer de Battousai - dijo una de las chicas, llamada Ume, después de que él y Megumi subieran las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de esta última

\- No hables así de Megumi - dijo Hikari

\- Cállate mocosa llorona - le respondió - Megumi es una zorra que se le mete por los ojos a Battousai y se contonea para provocarlo

\- Lo que pasa es que estás celosa porque él, y cualquier otro hombre, la escogería a ella por sobre ti en cualquier circunstancia - respondió Hikari con saña - y eso porque es mucho más bella, sensual e inteligente que tú

Hikari se llevó una bofetada por parte de Ume, quien le dijo furiosa

\- Esta me las pagarás Hikari, te arrepentirás de haber sacado tus garritas para defender a la puta esa.

.

..

...

Battousai se encontraba montado en su caballo, una infinidad de hombres estaban a su alrededor, tenían la ciudad de Okinawa rodeada; estaban dispuestos a atacar cuando una comitiva con banderas blancas lideradas por un hombre de cabello canoso se acercó a ellos, miró a Battousai y le dijo

\- Nos rendimos, aceptamos someternos a su voluntad a cambio de que respete la vida de los habitantes de Okinawa.

**_Espero que este experimento les guste_**


	2. La sobrina del Rey

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. **_

_**Capítulo 2: La sobrina del Rey**_

Battousai bajó de su caballo y se acercó sonriendo maliciosamente a la pequeña comitiva que le esperaba. Posó su mirada en el hombre de cabello cano que estaba a la cabeza; el hombre poseía un aire de majestuosidad que no paso desapercibido para Battousai. Su sonrisa se acentúo aún más al pensar en lo placentero que era doblegar la voluntad de un hombre como él. Le preguntó

\- ¿Eres tú el soberano de Okinawa?

\- Lo soy

\- Es un honor que Keitaro Kawabata en persona haya venido a recibirme

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todo aquí se decidirá el destino de la gente de esta ciudad, y de toda la región... Es el destino de mi pueblo el que estamos tratando.

\- Me parece que ese destino ya está decidido: usted y su pueblo se inclinarán ante mi. Lléveme a su residencia para tratar los detalles de su rendición.

Battousai y algunos de sus hombres fueron escoltados a la residencia de Keitaro Kawabata. Una vez ahí se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, ubicada en el despacho de Kawabata, Battousai, quien presidía la reunión, preguntó

\- ¿Por qué decidió no oponer resistencia?

\- Nosotros siempre hemos sido un pueblo pacífico - respondió Kawabata - nuestros soldados son escasos y no están acostumbrados a la lucha: sin duda enviarlos a la batalla sería un sacrificio innecesario y totalmente inútil.

\- ¡Qué fácilmente se rinde!

\- ¡No quiero que mi pueblo sufra estérilmente! Por eso mi señor, le suplico que no sea cruel con mi gente. Me someteré a su voluntad y todos le reverenciaremos, pero sea un líder justo

\- Veo que su pueblo le preocupa mucho

\- Su bienestar es lo más importante para mi

\- ¿Y el de su familia?

\- Lamentablemente no tengo familia. Mi esposa murio y no tuvimos hijos.

\- Pero escuché el rumor de que usted tuvo una hermana cuya belleza y orgullo eran memorables

\- Mi hermana también murió, afortunadamente ella si tuvo una hija... ahora es una jovencita tan bella como lo fue ella... pero no tengo contacto mi sobrina

\- ¿Podría contarme por qué? - preguntó Battousai con curiosidad

\- Es de dominio público que mi hermana huyó con uno de sus guardias cuando era muy joven

\- Pero nadie supo más de ella, sin embargo usted sabe de su hija

\- Yo siempre estuve informado de su vida, para ayudarla en caso de ser necesario, aunque nunca volvimos a vernos

\- Eso quiere decir que sabe muy bien como ubicar a su sobrina ¿O me equivoco?

\- No se equivoca, pero... ¿Por qué le interesa saber eso? - preguntó Kawabata algo turbado

\- Siempre me han gustado las mujeres bellas, quiero agregar una a mi colección

\- ¡No! Mi sobrina no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ni siquiera sabe que pertenece a mi familia. - Eso no tiene importancia. Le dejaré todo muy claro Señor Kawabata, si no quiere que comience una masacre y que su adorado pueblo desaparezca ante sus ojos debe aceptar mis condiciones, la primera de ellas es contar con su absoluta obediencia y yo le ordeno que me entregue a su sobrina. Digamos que ella en mis manos será la prueba de su futura lealtad.

.

..

...

Finalmente Kawabata no tuvo más opción que ceder a las demandas de Battousai, le dolía enormemente involucrar a su sobrina en una situación tan ruin, pero era inevitable: no podía dejar que su pueblo sufriera a manos de Battousai. Sabía bien lo que ese demonio de sangre era capaz de hacer para lograr sus objetivos, y en ese momento su objetivo era tomar Okinawa, por las buenas o por las malas.

Pero la primero que exigió Battousai fue ser presentado como el nuevo señor y soberano de Okinawa. Se reunió a la gente fuera del castillo y ahí, frente a todos, Kawabata se inclinó ante Battousai, y su pueblo, acongojado, le siguió.

Después de este acto público que sumió a la ciudad en un lamento oscuro y silencioso, Battousai y Kawabata volvieron a entrar en la residencia, ahora se dirigieron a la sala de estar principal, Battousai deseaba beber un poco de sake y descansar. Sus hombres, guiados por un hombre de Kawabata, habían salido hace tiempo hacia Tokyo... probablemente por la noche ya estarían con la bella sobrina de Keitaro Kawabata: Battousai saboreaba sus labios de sólo pensar en cuando la trajeran frente a él.

Cuando entraron a la sala de estar, los ojos de Battousai fueron capturados por el cuadro de una mujer hermosa que había en la pared principal. La candidez de su expresión y sus hermosos ojos azules hicieron que sus orbes doradas se abrieran sorprendidas

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer? - Preguntó con seriedad

\- Es mi hermana - respondió Kawabata - me han dicho que mi sobrina es idéntica a ella

Battousai miraba el cuadro con seriedad, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre cada particularidad de ese rostro, luego rió y dijo

\- Los rumores eran ciertos entonces, es de todo mi gusto

Battousai salió de la sala dejando algo confundido a Kawabata quien lo siguió y dijo

\- ¿Algo no ha sido de su agrado?

\- Al contrario, si su sobrina es igual a la mujer del cuadro creo que su belleza es incomparable. Su sola imagen ha despertado en mi las ganas de ocupar mi tiempo en otras cosas y dejar el descanso para otro momento

-No querrá decir que traerá alguna muchacha del pueblo para saciar sus deseos

\- No se preocupe, no mancillaré a ninguna muchachita inocente de su adorada ciudad. Por suerte mi palacio no está tan lejos de aquí. Cuando su sobrina llegue envíela inmediatamente a mi residencia, junto a los mismos hombres a los que envié por ella.

.

..

...

Kaoru y Yajiko estaban rodeados, alrededor de 7 hombres, todos con katanas los amenazaban, uno de ellos dijo

\- No queremos lastimarla, sólo hemos venido por usted por orden de Battousai, usted fue escogida por él

\- No entiendo lo que dicen, yo no tengo nada que ver con él, ni siquiera nos conocemos. ¡No iré a ninguna parte!

\- No queremos lastimarla pero debemos llevarla, por las buenas o por las malas

Kaoru y Yahiko se enfrentaron con valentía a los hombres, la verdad es que la joven kendoka no era débil en lo absoluto, pese a poseer sólo una espada de madera logró derribar a la mayoría de los hombres. Yahiko tampoco se quedaba atrás, el joven aprendiz era el número uno en el dojo de su maestra y siempre estaba dispuesto a demostrar por qué.

.

..

...

Kenshin caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, había vuelto antes de lo previsto debido a lo que había sucedido en Okinawa. Iba por el camino que llegaba hasta su casa cuando sintió ruido venir desde el dojo de su joven amiga, inmediatamente corrió hasta entrar en la casa de la joven de ojos azules, pero cuando entró ella y Yahiko ya habían derrotado a todos los hombres.

\- ¿Están bien? - preguntó acercándose a ellos, sin dejar de examinar la escena

En ese momento Yahiko cayó al suelo

\- ¡Yahiko! - gritó Kaoru inclinándose a sostener al menor, el chico había recibido un corte en su costado izquierdo, Kenshin lo examinó y dijo

\- No te preocupes Kaoru, ha sido sólo un corte superficial. Vamos a casa, tengo algunos implementos que nos pueden ayudar a curarlo.

\- Esta bien - dijo la chica secándose algunas lágrimas que había empezado a derramar.

Kenshin tomó a Yahiko en brazos y salió acompañado de Kaoru, pasando al lado de los hombres que antes habían dejado inconscientes.

.

..

...

Kenshin curó a Yahiko, y luego lo dejó dormir en su cuarto. Kaoru esperaba en la cocina, había preparado te verde para intentar tranquilizarse un poco, cuando Kenshin entró la chica lo abrazo y se puso a llorar

\- Tuve tanto miedo - le dijo

\- Pero fuiste valiente y derrotaste a esos hombres

\- Pero si no hubieras llegado en ese momento me habría desmoronado al ver a Yahiko herido, muchas gracias Kenshin

El pelirrojo sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Kaoru, húmeda por algunas de las lágrimas que había estado derramando

\- Me alegra estar aquí contigo - le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba más a ella - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irme?

\- Lo recuerdo - dijo Kaoru sonrojándose

\- ¿Y que piensas al respecto?

\- Desde ese mismo momento he deseado pedirte un beso - dijo bajando el rostro avergonzada

Kenshin sonrió y acarició el mentón de la muchacha hasta levantar su rostro nuevamente, Kaoru temblaba y Kenshin se acercaba. La abrazo posesivamente antes de juntar sus labios nuevamente. Comenzó con suavidad, pero después profundizó el beso hasta dejar a Kaoru sin aliento. El corazón de la muchacha se aceleró ante el contacto y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que el amable pelirrojo tuviera esa faceta posesiva y abrasadora.

Kenshin también quedó agitado por el beso, hacía tiempo que Kaoru despertaba su deseo y había dudado por un largo período en si era, o no, conveniente que la chica lo supiera. Además, él ya había descubierto que su deseo también llevaba sentimientos amorosos que, no estaba seguro, poder sobrellevar de la mejor manera.

Kaoru estaba nerviosa, Kenshin la abrazaba y recorría su espalda con sus manos mientras que aspiraba su aroma ocultando su rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre su hombro y su cuello. Tartamudeando un poco le dijo

\- Ke... Kenshin, yo... lo... lo siento, pero estoy un poco nerviosa. Tal vez sea una tonta, pero...

\- No te preocupes Kaoru - dijo Kenshin - sólo permíteme estar así un poco más, sé que no deseas avanzar más y te respetaré. Yo a ti jamás podría obligarte a nada... pero te extrañe en este corto viaje y necesito estar cerca de ti.

Kaoru se relajó ante las palabras de Kenshin y se permitió abrazarlo también

\- También te extrañé - le dijo - que bueno que volviste pronto

\- La situación en Okinawa impidió que el barco con las importaciones llegara al puerto. Battousai tiene rodeada la ciudad con su ejercito. Pero el retraso será por poco tiempo, debo volver a partir mañana por la tarde. Sólo vine a Tokyo por ti... deseaba verte

\- Me da miedo que te vayas. Esos hombres me dijeron que venían por órdenes de Battousai

\- Battousai está en Okinawa, no creo que esos hombres hayan sido sinceros. Probablemente sólo buscaban asustarte

\- Eso espero, la verdad no quisiera encontrarme con ese hombre

\- ¿Le temes?

\- Es un hombre cruel y sanguinario. No sé si es exactamente temor lo que siento, pero me causan repulsión todas las masacres que ha llevado a cabo

\- He oído que su intención es la unificación del Japón

\- Quiere destruir los reinos que forman al Japón para convertirlo en un gran imperio. Y lo hace tiñendo de sangre nuestra tierra e impregnando de olor a muerte nuestro aire. Definitivamente no quisiera verle la cara jamás

.

..

...

Los hombres en el dojo de Kaoru comenzaban a recobrar la conciencia. Pero un hombre alto, de cabello negro y fríos ojos celestes se encontraba de pie entre ellos

\- ¡Señor Aoshi! - gritó uno de ellos al reconocerlo

\- Son una partida de inútiles - dijo fríamente

Luego desenfundó sus kodachis y sin titubear ni por un instante, quitó la vida a aquellos hombres.

\- Limpien este desastre

Dijo saliendo del lugar. Cuatro hombres de apariencia extraña entraron, dispuestos a obedecer la orden que acababan de recibir.

.

..

...

Sanosuke Sagara era un joven luchador que habían conocido cuando ayudo a Tae a deshacerse de unos maleantes que estaban molestando a su clientela. Se había hecho buen amigo de Kenshin y también de Kaoru y Yahiko, por lo que al saber lo sucedido en casa de Jo-chan, como solía llamar a Kaoru, se ofreció para cuidar de ellos y del dojo mientras Kenshin estaba de viaje.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Sanosuke - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

\- No es nada, este par de inútiles son como mi familia - respondió riendo el luchador

\- ¡Aquí el único inútil eres tú! - respondió Kaoru frunciendo el ceño

\- Por favor no peleen - dijo Kenshin acercándose a Kaoru, quien inmediatamente cambio su expresión

\- Te extrañaré, Kenshin

\- Yo también, Kaoru

Kenshin le dio un beso suave y luego salio de la propiedad de Kaoru

\- La fea tiene suerte - dijo Yahiko a Sanosuke - ¿No sé que le ve Kenshin?

\- Yo tampoco: no sabe cocinar, no es femenina, es testarura... - enumeraba Sanosuke cuando sintieron la mirada en llamas de Kaoru sobre ellos mientras los amenazaba con su bokken

\- ¡Y además da miedo! - gritaron ambos para luego correr.

.

..

...

\- No tenías que pedirle a ese luchador descerebrado que cuidara de ellos. Sabes que es mi trabajo mantener a los ciudadanos de Tokyo seguros y tranquilos

Dijo a Kenshin un hombre uniformado, alto y con un cigarrillo en la boca, con el que se encontró al poco tiempo de salir de la residencia de Kaoru

\- No te metas en mis asuntos, Saito - respondió el pelirrojo pasando de largo.


	3. La huida

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta loca historia sí **_

_**Capítulo 3: La huida**_

Battousai entró a su castillo sin que nadie lo notara, era de madrugada y sólo lo habían visto los hombres que estaban de guardia. Se dirigió a su despacho y se encontró con el hombre de cabello negro y ojos celeste, estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

\- Al fin llegas - dijo en cuanto el pelirrojo cruzó la puerta

\- No fastidies, Aoshi

\- Los hombres que enviaste a Tokyo si que resultaron ser unos fracasados

\- Los mandé por una chica, no pensarías que iba a enviar a mis mejores hombres

\- ¡Y qué chica resultó ser!

Battousai sonrió complacido

\- No lo esperaba - confesó - pero eso deberías explicármelo tú, ¿Acaso no deberías haberlo sabido?

\- No pediste una investigación al respecto, así que no fastidies - respondió el frío hombre mirando fijamente al pelirrojo

\- Esta bien, admito que fue negligencia mía. ¿Debo sentirme culpable porque mis hombres fueran derrotados por una muchacha y terminaran alimentando a tus kodachis?

\- La culpa no combina contigo, hasta la amabilidad te queda mejor

\- Será mejor que no repitas eso - dijo el samurái mirándolo con sus ojos dorados brillando amenazadoramente

.

..

...

Cuando las mujeres bajaron a desayunar se sorprendieron de ver a Battousai sentado a la mesa, la primera en reaccionar fue Megumi, que con una radiante sonrisa se acercó hacia él

\- Mi señor, no lo esperaba tan pronto - dijo abrazándolo por la espalda

Ume, quién se sentía celosa de Megumi, y con ganas de vengarse de Hikari, no pudo contenerse y sin pensarlo, guiada por la rabia dijo

\- Eres una cínica, Megumi - se acercó a ellos, Battousai la miró sin cambiar su expresión, Megumi se turbó un poco - acaparas a nuestro señor como si realmente le quisieras, pero cuando no está hablas mal de él y refuerzas las estupideces que piensa Hikari. La última vez hasta hablaban de que sería bueno que alguien le matara

Megumi no soltó a Battousai, no quería que él notara algún cambio que le hiciera pensar que Ume decía la verdad. Tampoco Battousai había cambiado su expresión, no obstante, Hikari comenzó a temblar, Ume la tomó del brazo y la arrojó al suelo, a los pies de Battousai

\- Está temblando de miedo porque sabe que lo que digo es cierto - dijo con aire de satisfacción la mujer

Battousai llamó a uno de sus hombres, siempre habían varios cerca de él, en cuanto el hombre se acercó Battousai le dijo

\- Lleva a esas dos - refiriéndose a Ume y Hikari - a los calabozos

Ume se puso pálida al oír la instrucción de Battousai. No obstante, no pudo reacionar, tanto ella como Hikari fueron tomadas del brazo y sacadas del lugar. Megumi se tensó, soltó a Battousai y alcanzó a dar unos pasos cuando fue sujetada del brazo por Battousai, quien se había levantado de la mesa

\- Escenas como esta me dejan sin hambre - dijo para luego salir llevándose a Megumi con él. Las demás mujeres no habían reaccionado, Battousai les daba demasiado miedo para atreverse ha hacer algo. Incluso cuando ya había salido del lugar el ambiente tenso hacía que no pudieran salir del estado en el que se encontraban.

.

..

...

Battousai entró con Megumi a su habitación, una vez ahí Megumi dijo

\- Mi señor, por favor liberé a Hikari, ella es como una niña pequeña... le tiene miedo y por eso reaccionó así. Ume sólo es una arpía celosa porque no tiene su atención, y...

\- Silencio - dijo Battorusai fríamente

\- Pero mi señor, por favor - insistió Megumi

\- Querida, no querrás perder todo lo que has ganado conmigo por una estúpida mujer que lo único que ha hecho desde que llegó es esconderse tras tus vestidos

\- No puedo evitar preocuparme por ella

\- Guárdate tus preocupaciones para otro momento, ahora sólo debes ocuparte en darme placer

\- Cómo ordene - respondió mirándolo a los ojos

.

..

...

Hikari y Ume fueron llevadas al sótano del castillo. Y cada una fue encerrada en una celda, Hikari se puso a llorar una vez allí

\- ¡Cállate! - gritó Ume desde la celda contigua - maldita mujercita débil y llorona, no sé como Megumi logra soportarte

\- Déjame en paz, después de todo estamos aquí por tu culpa, arpía estúpida

\- Odio a las personas como tú, hablas mal de Battousai y frente a él tiemblas como gelatina. Lo que tendrías que hacer es defender tu postura hasta las últimas consecuencias, con valentía, o al menos ser inteligente y fingir como la perra de Megumi, para obtener ventaja de tu situación

\- Es cierto, soy una cobarde... por favor déjame llorar en paz - musitó Hikari sentándose en el piso, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer

.

..

...

Battousai estaba de pie, desnudo, caminaba por la habitación recogiendo su ropa para volverse a vestir. Megumi estaba en la cama, se cubría con la sábana mientras miraba al pelirrojo con su largo cabello suelto cubriendo su espalda. Entonces se atrevió a preguntar

\- ¿Qué harás con ellas?

Battousai sonrió y le dijo

\- Esas mujeres no me interesan en lo más mínimo, por mi que se pudran en su celda

Caminó hacia Megumi y sujetó su rostro con sus manos, le dijo

\- Sabes que tú eres a la única que sentiría perder

\- ¿Entonces, por qué no las liberas? Si no te importan deja que vuelvan a sus hogares

\- Preciosa - dijo sentándose en la cama - ¿Acaso no sabes por qué las he traído aquí?

Megumi lo miró con curiosidad, Battousai rió y dijo

\- Las he traído porque las mujeres son la portadoras del honor familiar, al apoderarme de la doncella de la familia doblo la voluntad de esa familia, los humillo, los deshonro y los vuelvo unos perros fieles. Y querida, jamás devolveré algo que ya he tomado, prefiero destruirlo

Battousai terminó de vestirse y se retiró de la habitación

.

..

...

Esa misma tarde Battousai volvió a marcharse.

Megumi estaba inquieta, sabía que Battousai era capaz de confinar a Hikari y a Ume para siempre en esos calabozos. Había escuchado que Battousai ya había dejado morir a una mujer en esos mismos calabozos

_ "Esa mujer le importaba, tanto que ella decidió dejar de comer para obligarlo a bajar por ella, pero él no cedió y ella terminó muriendo, tal vez de hambre, tal vez de tristeza"_

\- No puedo permitir que Hikari sea confinada en esa celda, no lo resistirá por mucho tiempo, se dejará morir - se dijo a si misma

Comenzó a caminar hasta entrar en uno de los despachos que habían en el castillo, entró sin golpear, adentró se encontraba Aoshi Shinomori, concentrado en unos documentos. Él, en cuanto sintió la puerta abrirse levantó la cabeza y su mirada y la de Megumi se encontraron.

\- Aoshi, tienes que ayudarme - dijo acercándose a él

\- ¿Y por qué haría algo así?

\- Por favor Aoshi, si algún buen recuerdo tienes de lo que vivimos en el pasado, ayúdame

Aoshi la miraba inexpresivamente, pero su mirada gélida no desanimó a Megumi, que le dijo

\- Battousai encerró a Ume y a Hikari en el calabozo, Hikari no lo resistirá, su carácter es débil y se dejará morir. Le he tomado mucho aprecio a esa niña, ayúdame a huir con ella

\- ¿Dejarás a Battousai por esa niña?

\- La quiero como si fuera mi hermana, me la recuerda mucho... no puedo dejarla sufrir así

\- Esta bien, Megumi - dijo Aoshi poniéndose de pie - pero no esperes que te ayude nuevamente. Lo más probable es que Battousai las encuentre, y una vez que les ponga las manos encima estarán solas frente a su ira

\- Entiendo - respondió Megumi

.

..

...

Aoshi y Megumi caminaban por el sótano del castillo, los hombres que custodiaban el lugar estaban tensos, sabían que algo iba mal ya que ni él, ni mucho menos Megumi, tenían por qué estar ahí, no obstante, ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera y no se atrevían a acercarse a él.

De pronto Megumi se detuvo frente a una de las celdas, la puerta era de metal y no había ningún espacio por el cual entrara luz, solo había una pequeña abertura al final de la puerta por la cual se podía pasar comida. Megumi se sintió extraña, como si sintiera el dolor de la persona que había sido encerrada ahí.

_\- Por favor no lo hagas, no me dejes aquí - decía una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos igual de oscuros_

_\- No me pidas piedad después de haberme traicionado - decía el pelirrojo mirándola con ojos llenos de furia _

_\- Te suplico que me escuches_

_El pelirrojo la miraba desde la puerta de la celda, había estado por cerrarla pero finalmente entró a la celda también _

_\- Antes de abandonarte aquí cobraré aquello que antes me ofreciste - el hombre sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de si. _

_La mujer supo inmediatamente a lo que el pelirrojo se refería y decidió no resistirse, sabía que no sería una experiencia agradable porque él estaba lleno de rabia hacia ella, pero tuvo la esperanza que después de desahogar su ira con su cuerpo podría escucharla. Sin embargo, no fue así. Después de tomar su cuerpo violentamente la abandonó, dejándola rota en aquel oscuro lugar. _

\- ¡Megumi! - llamó Aoshi

\- Lo siento, me distraje - respondió Megumi, avanzando hacia donde la esperaba Aoshi

Pronto llegaron a las celdas donde se encontraban Ume y Hikari, eran contiguas. Hikari se puso de pie al ver a su amiga tras los barrotes

\- Megumi, ¿Que ha ocurrido?

\- He venido a liberarlas, huiremos de Battousai - respondió la mujer

\- Huyan ustedes - dijo Ume - yo me quedaré aquí, esperaré a mi señor, le mostraré mi lealtad y que tenía razón sobre ustedes dos

\- ¡Eres una idiota! - gritó Megumi - ¿Acaso crees que a él le importa? Dejará que te pudras en este lugar

\- ¡Di lo que quieras! Yo me quedaré aquí

\- Deja que se quede - dijo Aoshi al ver que Megumi volvería a insistir

Aoshi miró al guardia más cercano y le dijo

\- Abre la puerta

\- Pero señor Aoshi, no puedo hacer eso... Battousai me castigará

\- Yo asumiré la responsabilidad frente a Battousai, ahora abre la maldita puerta

\- No puedo señor - respondió temblando el hombre

Aoshi desenfundó sus kodachis y sin titubear cortó el abdomen del hombre, quien cayó al suelo agonizante, Aoshi miró a los demás hombres que se acercaban espada en mano y dijo

\- ¡Alguno más se opone! - los hombres temblaron - ya he dicho que asumiré la responsabilidad frente a Battousai así que será mejor que se quiten de mi camino

Los hombres dudaban, tenían terror a enfadar a Battousai, pero Aoshi les daba tanto miedo como él, finalmente comenzaron a bajar sus katanas, rindiéndose ante el hombre de mirada gélida.

Megumi quitó las llaves al hombre que yacía en el suelo y abrió la celda de Hikari, ambas salieron del lugar sin despegarse de Aoshi quien las llevó fuera del palacio y luego de acompañarlas un trecho les dijo

\- Mi ayuda termina aquí

\- Muchas gracias Aoshi - dijo Megumi mirándolo con nostalgia

Aoshi simplemente se dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos.


	4. El Reencuentro

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta loca historia sí **_

_**Capítulo 4: El reencuentro **_

Battousai estaba sentado en el despacho que le pertenecía a Keitaro Kawabata, su cabeza descansaba sobre su mano izquierda y sus ojos escrutaban las orbes castañas del soberano que ahora se encontraba bajo sus ordenes, Kawabata decía:

\- No hemos sabido nada de los hombres que fueron por mi sobrina, envié al mejor hombre de mi guardia a investigar y parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

\- Fueron derrotados y posteriormente asesinados - dijo Battousai como si no tuviera importancia

\- Eso es imposible - dijo Kawabata - mi sobrina nunca habría hecho eso

\- Es cierto, ella sólo los derrotó. Su asesinato fue mi castigo por no poder cumplir con una orden tan sencilla

\- ¿Acaso ni siquiera respeta la vida de quienes le sirven? - dijo Kawabata mirándolo desafiante

Battousai sonrío con arrogancia y dijo

\- Eran sólo basura mi querido Kawabata, para ser mi servidor se necesita mucho más que eso y son pocos los que forman ese circulo, los demás no son más que hombres reemplazables que mueren cuando dejan de ser útiles

\- Es usted despreciable

\- Cuide sus palabras, si bien me agradan las personas orgullosas, muchas han terminado alimentando el filo de mi katana

Battousai lo miraba fijamente, su mirada era como una llamarada fría pero intensa, orgullosa y desafiante, arrogante y apasionada; miraba con desdén, con indiferencia y a la vez con ímpetu. Incluso un hombre como Keitaro Kawabata se sentía amilanado por esos ojos dorados, bajó la mirada, no pudiendo sostener la de Battousai y preguntó

\- ¿Qué hará ahora con mi sobrina?

\- Despreocúpese de eso Kawabata, esto ha sido sido sólo un retraso; ella es mía desde el momento en que decidí que lo sería

\- ¿Irá por ella?

\- La dejaré en paz por el momento, pero... pronto tendrá que conocer mi oscuridad

\- ¿Que hará por el momento?

\- Me quedaré aquí por tres días, quiero que me informe sobre todo lo relativo a la administración de la ciudad y los pueblos que dependen de usted. Luego enviaré a mi brazo derecho y a otro de mis hombres, ellos se harán cargo de todo de ahí en adelante, usted se limitará a obedecerlos. Mi ejercito se quedará en su ciudad mientras lo estime conveniente: es mejor evitar cualquier intento de insurgencia

\- Entiendo - respondió con desánimo Kawabata. Aunque sabía que no tenía más opción que obedecer.

.

..

...

Después de que Megumi y Hikari fueran dejadas en el camino por Aoshi, caminaron hacia el pueblo más cercano y pasaron la noche en una posada. Al día siguiente tomaron un barco rumbo a Tokyo, Megumi escogió ese lugar porque sabía que no estaba en los planes de Battousai atacar esa ciudad. Al menos podrían esconderse ahí por un tiempo.

Tokyo no era una ciudad lejana, sin embargo, los caminos era peligrosos para dos mujeres solas por lo que gastaron en los boletos para ser llevadas por las tranquilas aguas hasta el puerto de la hermosa ciudad. Llegaron un día soleado, dos días después de tomar el barco, caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar a un restaurante, era la hora de almuerzo y tenían hambre así que no dudaron en entrar al "Akabeko" como se llamaba el esplendido lugar, se sentaron en una de las mesas del centró y fueron atendidas por la dulce Tsubame.

Megumi era una mujer de despampanante belleza, nunca pasaba desapercibida, por lo que los hombres de varias mesas posaron sus ojos en ella, tanto así que tres tipos se acercaron hasta su mesa y se sentaron sin ser invitados, dos rodearon a Megumi y el tercero se sentó abrazando a Hikari. Megumi los miró y dijo

\- No hemos pedido su compañía, así que por favor retírense

\- Vamos guapa, apuesto a que te gustaría divertirte un rato - dijo uno de los hombres acariciando el rostro de Megumi

-¡Suéltame! - dijo ella quitándose la mano de encima

\- Así que tenemos una fierecilla - dijo tomando su muñeca con fuerza

\- Ha dicho que la sueltes - dijo Sanosuke, quien estaba comiendo junto a Kaoru y Yahiko, los tres se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la mesa de Mugumi

\- ¿Acaso crees que un luchador fracasado con una mujer y un niño van a asustarme? - Rió el hombre poniéndose de pie, no obstante la sonrisa duró poco en sus labios; recibió un poderoso golpe en el abdomen que lo dejo sin aliento. Los otros dos hombres se pusieron de pie, pero Yahiko con su Shinai dio sendos golpes que los mandaron al piso junto a su compañero. Sanosuke los jaló de la ropa y los lanzó fuera del restaurante

\- ¡No los quiero volver por aquí nunca más! - les gritó dándoles una patada en el trasero a modo de despedida.

\- ¿Están bien? - Preguntó Kaoru con amabilidad

\- Sí, muchas gracias - respondió Hikari

\- ¿Son nuevas por aquí? No las había visto - preguntó Sanosuke volviendo después de expulsar a los patéticos hombres del lugar

\- Así es - dijo Megumi - llegamos hoy

\- ¿Que tal si comemos todos juntos? - dijo Kaoru - así nos cuentan que tal su viaje - sonrió

Los cinco comieron y conversaron, Megumi les dijo que ella y Hikari eran hermanas, que venían de un pueblo al que Battousai había sometido y que decidieron huir por seguridad. Kaoru, al saber que las muchachas no tenían donde quedarse, las invitó a vivir con ella

\- Creo que sería mucha molestia, Kaoru - dijo Megumi

\- ¡Claro que no! Mi casa es bastante grande - dijo Kaoru - además, si huyeron repentinamente no creo que tengan dinero suficiente como para alquilar una vivienda, y las posadas también cuestan bastante. Lo mejor es que vengan conmigo, si me ayudan con la cocina lo consideraré un pago suficiente - sonrió

\- ¡Es que cocina terrible! ¿Verdad Sanosuke? - dijo Yahiko, pero Sanosuke después de ver el golpe que se llevó el muchacho por insolente prefirió no contestar.

Megumi y Hikari rieron, realmente se habían encontrado con tres peculiares personas.

.

..

...

Cuando Battousai regreso a su castillo fue recibido por Aoshi, el pelirrojo se extrañó de verlo nada más bajar del carruaje que lo había transportado desde Okinawa. Se acercó a él y le dijo

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Megumi y Hikari han huido, asumo la responsabilidad pues fui yo quien liberó a la chica por petición de Megumi

Battousai sonrió ante la confesión de Aoshi, después le dijo

\- Eres terrible

\- Me lo debías

\- Lo admito, pero Aoshi... ¿Realmente querías cobrarme el que Megumi te haya dejado por mí, o la venganza es contra ella?

\- Una cosa no quita la otra

\- Te daré en el gusto mi querido amigo, Megumi terminará siendo destruida... para tu placer y el mío

Aoshi sonrió de medio lado y dijo

\- He sido un imbécil, pensé que su huida te afectaría un poco más

\- No me malentiendas, claro que lamento perder a Megumi; sin duda es una mujer irreemplazable, pero ya me conoces: tiendo a destruir incluso lo que más quiero... tal vez incluso soy más cruel en esos casos

\- ¿Por eso a ella no la traes? - dijo Aoshi mirándolo fijamente

\- Incluso tú tienes algo que proteger, ¿No es verdad? - Respondió entrando al castillo

Aoshi lo siguió

\- ¿Y cómo están las cosas en Okinawa?

\- No había conocido a un gobernante tan honesto como Kawabata. Si se mantiene leal lo mantendré con vida

\- Creo que es una buena decisión, estoy seguro de que mantendrá su palabra mientras tu mantengas la tuya

\- Sí, también lo creo. No obstante, quiero que vayas y te encargues personalmente de supervisarlo. Tiene que saber que no puede hacer nada que yo no apruebe y serás mi representante hasta que decida cual será mi próximo movimiento. Te acompañará Takeda, cuando te necesites él se quedará en tu lugar

\- No me gusta ese hombre

\- A mi tampoco, pero me tiene terror así que hará lo que se le ordene

\- Dispondré todas las cosas para partir cuanto antes

.

..

...

En Tokyo las cosas iban bien, Hikari y Megumi habían aceptado la oferta de Kaoru y ella las había ayudado a conseguir trabajo. Hikari se empleó en el Akabeko y estaba contenta con ello, la paga no era mucha pero Tae la trataba bien y se llevaba muy bien con Tsubame. Megumi fue empleada por el doctor Genzai, un médico de avanzada edad que necesitaba de una asistente con conocimientos médicos y Megumi le venía como anillo al dedo, entonces supieron que su padre había sido un reconocido médico y que le había enseñado a ella todo lo que sabía. La paga tampoco era mucha porque el doctor Genzai era un alma caritativa que siempre prestaba servicios a gente que no podía pagarle, o que sólo podía darle un poco de arroz, pero a Megumi no le molestaba, al contrario, admiraba la entrega del médico y le recordaba lo que su padre siempre le decía: un médico se debe a los enfermos.

Kaoru por su parte estaba contenta de tenerlas, le ayudaban con la limpieza y, lo más importante, con la cocina.

Kaoru se encontraba sola en el dojo, la última clase de Kendo había terminado hacía tiempo y ella recién se había terminado de dar un baño para vestirse con un bonito kimono azul que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos. Yahiko había ido al Akabeko, el chiquillo estaba totalmente enamorado de Tsubame e inventaba cualquier pretexto para ir al restaurante, incluso ayudaba los días de más afluencia y algo de dinero ganaba. Megumi y Hikari aún no regresaban de sus trabajos y Sanosuke, bueno, él seguramente andaba perdiendo el poco dinero que era capaz de ganar en apuestas ilegales; ese cabeza hueca no entendía.

Cuando Kaoru estuvo lista sintió que alguien la llamaba desde el jardín de la vivienda, y no era cualquier persona, era la voz de su Kenshin, inmediatamente salió a recibirlo con una sonrisa radiante

\- Te extrañe - le dijo abrazándolo

\- Y yo a ti - dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo, quien luego la besó apasionadamente, mostrándole lo mucho que había extrañado su cercanía

.

..

...

Yahiko y Hikari regresaban juntos al dojo, la chica había pasado a comprar verduras con la paga de su primera semana trabajando, estaba alegre y conversaba animadamente con el pequeño kendoka que la acompañaba. Entraron al dojo y Kaoru se separó algo avergonzada de Kenshin

\- ¡Que bueno que regresaste, Kenshin! - dijo Yahiko saludándolo

No obstante, Hikari palideció y quedó inmóvil en la entrada

\- Hikari, ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Kaoru - No seas tímida, él es mi novio, Kenshin

Hikari había soltado la bolsa con las verduras, Kenshin la recogió y se acercó a la chica

\- ¿Señorita, se siente bien? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos

Su mirada era gentil y preocupada, su sonrisa amable y sus ojos violetas y no dorados, sin embargo, eran como dos gotas de agua, el mismo cabello, el mismo rostro. Hikari estaba en shock

_"No es él, no es él"_ Se repetía _"No puede ser el mismo, por más que se parezcan también son diferentes" _

\- ¡Hikari! - dijo Kaoru poniendo su mano en la frente de la chica, tal vez estaba afiebrada

\- Estoy bien Kaoru, es sólo que tu novio me ha recordado a alguien... pero es imposible que sean el mismo... iré a cocinar

Hikari se fue a la cocina y pidió a Yahiko que la acompañara, una vez ahí le preguntó:

\- ¿Hace mucho que son novios?

\- No, pero Kaoru estaba loquita por él desde hace tiempo - rió el muchacho

\- Pareciera ser un hombre gentil

\- Lo es, la verdad no conozco a nadie tan gentil y servicial como Kenshin, es un tipo estupendo

\- Veo que lo conoces muy bien

\- Sí, él y Kaoru me rescataron de una banda de maleantes que me obligaba a robar para ellos. Desde entonces he vivido aquí, los dos han sido muy buenos conmigo... aunque la fea, a veces, es insoportable

\- Ya veo, no puede ser él...

.

..

...

Sanosuke llegó poco tiempo después, estaban los cinco en el jardín, esperando a Megumi para cenar, Sanosuke dijo a su amigo

\- Llegaste en el momento justo

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el pelirrojo

\- Perdí todo mi dinero

\- Como siempre que vas de apuestas - dijo Yahiko burlándose de él

\- Por eso, Kenshin, mañana debemos ir juntos para recuperar mi dinero

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! - Gritó Kaoru - no involucrarás a mi Kenshin en tus sucias apuestas

\- Pero si me ha acompañado muchas veces - dijo Sanosuke - y él siempre gana, tienes que dejarlo ir, por favor, Jo-chan

\- No - repitió para luego mirar a Kenshin fulminándolo con los ojos - ¿Entendiste, Kenshin?

\- Claro, claro... ya no vuelvo a ir - dijo moviendo sus manos mientras le sonreía

\- Kaoru da miedo - dijo Yahiko a Hikari, quien asintió.

Hikari miraba todo atentamente, el pelirrojo que tenía en frente era totalmente lo opuesto al pelirrojo del que huía. Se sentía más tranquila ahora que veía la interacción de esos cuatro, entonces pensó en Megumi, seguramente ya estaba por llegar y al ver a Kenshin tal vez se alteraría. Mientras pensaba en ello la puerta se abrió

\- Hola chicos, al fin llego - dijo Megumi entrando despreocupadamente, no obstante, en cuanto lo vio sus ojos se fijaron en Kenshin

\- Buenas tardes - saludó el pelirrojo

\- Megumi, al fin puedo presentarte a mi novio - dijo Kaoru sonriendo, ya le había hablado a Megumi de Kenshin y tenía muchas ganas de presentarlos

\- Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, mucho gusto señorita Megumi - dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa gentil

\- El gusto es mio - dijo Megumi devolviendo la sonrisa

Hikari estaba sorprendida, Megumi no parecía haberse alterado por la presencia de Kenshin, o al menos lo ocultaba muy bien. La cena transcurrió con normalidad y luego Kaoru acompañó a Kenshin hasta la puerta

\- Estoy muy feliz de que estés de regreso, prométeme que ya no te irás

\- Me gustaría prometerte eso Kaoru, pero ya sabes que mis negocios me requieren. Prometo que me quedaré un tiempo más largo que la última vez... yo también quiero estar contigo y disfrutar de tu compañía

\- Te amo, Kenshin

\- Y yo a ti, Kaoru

Kenshin la besó con suavidad y dulzura, luego se retiró, Kaoru miró como su pelirrojo se alejaba mientras aún saboreaba el dulce sabor de los labios de su amado.

.

..

...

\- No puedo creer lo parecidos que son - dijo Hikari a Megumi. Abas estaban en la cocina guardando las cosas de la cena

\- Pero ya vez - dijo Megumi - el novio de Kaoru es una persona amable

\- Aún así, quede en shock cuando lo vi

\- Creo que es mejor que no pienses más en eso, Hikari - dijo Megumi con seriedad

\- Esta bien - respondió la chica algo confundida

\- Ahora apresuremos para irnos a dormir

.

..

...

Kenshin estaba mirando un mapa en la sala de su casa cuando sintió que tocaban a la puerta, fue a abrir y se encontró con Megumi

\- A mi no me puedes engañar - dijo la mujer mirándolo fijamente

**Originalmente, este capítulo y el anterior, eran sólo uno. Pero como me pareció que era muy largo lo dividí en dos. **

**Agradezco a quienes leen y especialmente a quienes comentan: Pola de Himura, Pajaritoazul, María Nelly y Lica**


	5. En la boca del lobo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta loca historia sí **_

_**Capítulo 5: En la boca del lobo**_

_La mujer de ojos oscuros temblaba, la celda en la que se encontraba confinada era fría y húmeda, además, estaba débil ya que había decidido dejar de comer, si era cierto que alguna vez fue importante para el de cabellera escarlata eso debería funcionar para obligarlo a ir por ella, pensaba la mujer._

_La puerta comenzó a abrirse y ella levanto la vista con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos negros, pero pronto la desilusión la embargó, no era él. _

_El hombre alto de cabello azabache la cubrió con una manta y luego se sentó a su lado, cabizbajo, la chica lo miró y le dijo:_

_\- Por favor ayúdame Aoshi, eres el único que puede convencerlo de que me escuche_

_\- Lo siento Tomoe, pero no sirve de nada intentar convencerlo _

_\- No puedo creer lo que me está haciendo, ni siquiera me ha dejado explicarle lo que sucedió_

_ \- Después de verte en esa situación decidió matar todos los buenos sentimientos que tenía... Ha sucumbido ante su propia oscuridad_

_\- Me niego a creer eso... esta enojado, pero su corazón sigue estando dentro de él... cuando su rabia se aplaque vendrá por mi... no puede dejarme morir aquí_

_La chica comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, en silencio, mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas dejando que las lágrimas la bañaran. _

_\- No intentes forzarlo a venir dejando de alimentarte, Tomoe - dijo Aoshi - tal vez tengas razón y su ira se aplaque, pero no será pronto. En estos momentos sí es capaz de dejarte morir aquí_

_\- Entonces moriré, no vale la pena vivir si tengo que estar confinada en este lugar_

.

..

...

\- A mi no me puedes engañar - dijo Megumi mirando al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos

\- Yo jamás pretendería hacer algo como eso - respondió Kenshin sonriendo

\- Por favor deja esa pose de hombre amable que me tiene enferma - dijo Megumi entrando a la casa de Himura, pasando a su lado con una expresión de molestia

.

..

...

_Megumi quedó huérfana siendo muy pequeña, y pasó a estar al cuidado de su tío, al principio pensó que estaría bien bajo su cuidado ya que siempre había sido cariñoso y generoso con ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su vida junto a él sería un infierno. Comenzó a visitarla en su cuarto cada noche, mientras ella sólo apretaba sus labios y cerraba sus ojos, queriendo convencerse de que era un sueño, de que pronto despertaría, pero no era así: la pesadilla era su propia vida. _

_Una noche, decidió escapar de las garras de ese desalmado al que no le importaba abusar de su sangre, lo golpeo con el palo de una escoba y se dio a la fuga. Corría lo más rápidos que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, sólo tenía 12 años, y el terror la carcomía. _

_Lamentablemente fue alcanzada por su tío, que presa de la ira que le produjo la rebeldía de la chica le propinó una fuerte bofetada que la arrojó al suelo mientras que de su boca comenzaba a correr un hilo de sangre. Su tío la giró y la hizo quedar con la espalda tendida en el suelo, se subió a horcajadas sobre ella y obligándola a mirarlo a la cara le dijo:_

_\- Nunca podrás huir de mi mocosa inmunda, eres de mi propiedad y toda tu insignificante vida estará dedicada a satisfacerme _

_No obstante, lo siguiente que la niña vio la dejó sin habla, la cabeza de su tío se desprendió de su hombros tan rápidamente que probablemente él ni siquiera logro darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. El cadáver sin vida cayó sobre su cuerpo y pudo ver un chico de cabello rojizo, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que ella, con una katana cubierta de sangre; el viento mecía sus hebras color sangre atadas en una coleta alta mientras sus ojos brillaban doradas como el sol. A su lado otro muchacho de coleta alta, pero azabache, y ojos gélidos, la miraba._

.

..

...

Megumi estaba sentada en la sala de estar de la casa de Himura, se encontraba esperándolo sumida en recuerdos que parecían lejanos: recordaba la primera vez que vio los ojos dorados como fuego de Battousai junto a los ojos color hielo de su siempre leal compañero, Aoshi. _Tan parecidos y tan distinto_s - pensó.

Kenshin entró con una bandeja con dos tazas de té, ofreció una a Megumi y se sentó frente a ella mientras bebía del suyo. Megumi miraba confusa su taza de té

\- Ya te he dicho que no me engañas, Battousai - dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos

\- Y yo ya te he dicho que jamás lo pretendería, querida Megumi - dijo Himura bebiendo un poco de su té - sería como querer engañar a Aoshi, una total perdida de tiempo

\- Entonces por qué sigues con la farsa, me ofreces un té como si de verdad intentarás hacer algo por mi

\- Sólo pensé que te agradaría pasar un rato más con Kenshin, en lugar de Battousai - rió el pelirrojo

\- No hables como si fueran personas diferentes

\- Te conviene fingir que sí. Piensa que tuviste mucha suerte de encontrarte a Kenshin Himura en lugar de Battousai. Porque si no estuvieras en casa de Kaoru esa insignificante mujercita que tienes por amiga ya estaría muerta, y tú... bueno, la verdad es que son muchas las cosas que podría hacer contigo antes de matarte

\- ¿Y que pretendes con Kaoru? ¿Por qué la engañas?

\- No tengo por qué darte cuentas de mis acciones

\- Kaoru es una chica ingenua, no le hagas daño, por favor

Himura sonrió ante la petición de Megumi

\- Deberías preocuparte por ti en lugar de pensar en ella. Kaoru está a salvo de mi oscuridad y pretendo que siga siendo así

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que incluso el asesino más sanguinario tiene algo que proteger?

\- Eso quiere decir que Kaoru será una persona feliz mientras no sepa que su Kenshin le oculta su otra faceta

\- No diré nada y haré lo que quieras, pero no lastimes a Hikari ni hagas sufrir a Kaoru

\- Perfecto, por el momento podrá ser nuestro trato

Kenshin terminó de beber su té mientras Megumi hacía lo propio. Había huido directamente a la boca del lobo.

**Bien, se ha develado el secreto del pelirrojo. Podrán darse cuenta de que también hay pistas del por qué de su ****_doble_**** personalidad. **

**Agradezco mucho a todos quienes leen y especialmente a quienes me han dejado un comentario. Agradezco a Cayendoenelolvido por sus ánimos y consejos y a Pajaritoazul por ayudarme con la edición del fic, especialmente en este capítulo que siento que es de ambas. **


	6. Errores

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta loca historia sí **_

_**Capítulo 6: Errores**_

\- ¿Que sientes por ella? - Preguntó Megumi, haciendo que Battousai se detuviera en su faena de desnudarla

\- No hables de ella ahora - respondió el de cabellera carmín para después dejar caer el kimono de la mujer, dejando al descubierto su blanco y curvilíneo cuerpo

\- Si la amas no deberías estar haciendo esto - dijo Megumi para luego dejar escapar un gemido, Battousai acercó su mano derecha hacia el centro del placer de Megumi, acariciaba su húmeda cavidad mientras miraba complacido la expresión en rostro de la mujer

\- ¿Acaso te desagrada que lo haga? - preguntó con un deje de diversión en su voz

\- Me conoces muy bien y sabes lo que siento por ti, pese a todo, pese a que a veces te odio y que realmente quise huir de ti

\- Tú también me conoces muy bien y aún así me amas - sonrió con malicia

\- No te burles de mí, maldito depravado

Battousai rió y tomó a Megumi en brazos haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas en su cintura, entonces le dijo

\- Adoro esa boquita tuya, pero ahora no quiero escuchar nada más, la usarás para cosas más placenteras ¿Entendido?

Megumi asintió y cuando el pelirrojo delineo sus boca con sus dedos ella los atrapó entre sus labios y comenzó a humedecerlos con su lengua mientras lo miraba lascivamente.

.

..

...

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kiyosato? - dijo la mujer de ojos oscuros palideciendo en el acto_

_\- ¿Acaso crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que te has convertido en la mujer de ese asesino? _

_\- Ha sido mi decisión, ahora márchate por favor, no quiero que te encuentre en nuestro cuarto_

_\- Tomoe, escapa conmigo, yo aún te amo_

_\- Entiende que lo nuestro no pudo ser. Me acabo de casar, los invitados ya se fueron y Kenshin está por venir, por favor vete y no vuelvas más_

_\- ¡No me iré sin ti!_

_\- Entiende que ahora lo amo a él _

_\- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Es un maldito asesino!_

_\- Es un buen hombre que escogió el camino equivocado para hacer realidad sus ideales, pero estoy segura de que las vidas que protegerá serán más de las que ha arrebatado_

_\- Él no te poseerá, no antes que yo_

_Kiyosato empujo a Tomoe sobre la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella_

_\- Por favor Kiyosato, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, vete _

_\- ¿Y si no quieres por qué no gritas?_

_\- No quiero que Kenshin te haga daño, crecimos juntos y te aprecio, por favor vete_

_Kiyosato comenzó a besar el cuello de Tomoe quien quedó paralizada ante tal acción, nunca esperó que su amigo de infancia, con quien había soñado casarse cuando era una niña, fuera capaz de tomarla por la fuerza. Una parte de ella sabía que debía defenderse y gritar, pero otra parte de ella creía que sólo estaba intentando asustarla y que se detendría. En un último intento porque las cosas no fueran a peor tomo el rostro de su anterior prometido y lo miró a los ojos, le dijo_

_\- Detente por favor, si me quieres de verdad déjame ser feliz con mi marido_

_Kiyosato la miró y la besó, pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Tomoe cuando vio que el pelirrojo jalaba a Kiyosato y lo lanzaba contra la pared. El castaño se levantó a penas, y sostuvo su katana con ambas manos. Una burlona sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Battousai y Kiyosato tembló, sabía que no era rival para él. _

_Tomoe se levantó de la cama y sostuvo el brazo de su marido_

_\- No lo lastimes por favor, Kenshin - le dijo_

_No obstante, Kenshin la miró con unas furibundas orbes doradas, la mujer tembló, sabía que no podía hacer nada para aplacar esa ira, y que tanto la vida de Kiyosato, como la suya propia, estaban en las manos de un implacable Battousai._

.

..

...

_\- Creo que esta vez estás cometiendo un error - dijo en tono serio el de celestes ojos fríos mirando fijamente a los dorados de Battousai_

_\- ¿Acaso me traicionarás por defenderla, Aoshi? - respondió el de cabellera rojiza_

_\- Sabes que soy completamente leal a ti, y es por eso me siento en la obligación de advertirte cuando creo que estás equivocado_

_\- No quiero hablar más del asunto, la decisión ya está tomada_

_\- Esta bien, pero antes déjame entregarte esto - Aoshi extendió a Battousai un sobre_

_\- ¿Qué es?_

_\- Una carta de Tomoe, me dijo que te la diera cuando muriera... pero creo que deberías leerla antes_

_\- No me interesa - respondió el pelirrojo arrojándola al suelo_

_\- La guardaré por si cambias de parecer_

_\- Haz lo que quieras_

_\- Idiota testarudo _

_\- Imbécil entrometido_

.

..

...

Megumi estaba sentada en el porch de el dojo, era su día libre y había quedado de preparar la comida, no obstante, se encontraba dormida

\- ¡Ey! ¡Despierta o cogerás un resfriado! - dijo Sanosuke mientras la movía por los hombros. Megumi abrió los ojos y se encontró directamente con los ojos castaños de Sanosuke

\- Estaba teniendo un sueño bonito, no tenías por qué despertarme cabeza de gallo

\- ¿Cabeza de gallo? Y yo preocupándome por ti mujer zorro

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado? - Gruñó Megumi poniéndose de pié roja de enojo

\- Ya esta bien, no deberían pelearse - dijo Kenshin sonriendo amablemente. En ese momento Megumi se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo también se encontraba ahí

\- Es culpa de él por despertarme sin permiso - dijo Megumi mirando a Sanosuke con desprecio

\- ¿Y que hacías durmiendo a esta hora? ¿Acaso no dormiste anoche?

Megumi lanzó una fugaz mirada a Kenshin, imperceptible para Sanosuke, luego se dio vuelta y dijo

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mejor iré ha hacer la comida que supongo que para eso has venido sinvergüenza

Megumi se dirigió a la cocina y Sanosuke se sentó donde antes se encontraba ella, miró a Kenshin y le dijo

\- Es toda una fierecilla. Me encanta

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta la señorita Megumi? - Preguntó sorprendido Kenshin

\- Es bellísima y tiene carácter, claro que me gusta

.

..

...

_\- ¿Para que necesitas todos esos implementos, Aoshi? - preguntaba un hombre de cabello canoso al de mirada gélida_

_\- No hagas preguntas Okina, sólo consíguelos lo antes posible - respondió mirándolo fijamente _

_El hombre de cabello canoso asintió después de dudarlo un poco. Después de todo, no tenía por qué negarse a una orden de Shinomori. Después de acordar los detalles Okina ofreció un té a Aoshi. _

_La escena era vista desde lejos por una pequeña niña que se ocultaba en la oscuridad y que dirigía su mirada esmeralda al joven de cabello_ _azabache. _

**¡Me encanta tener un capítulo nuevo! Últimamente no he andado bien de salud, nada serio pero si desagradable, espero ya estar bien y poder actualizar pronto. Les quiero y adoro sus reviews así que no olviden dejarme alguna. ¡BESOS!**


	7. Tormentos

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta loca historia sí **_

_**Capítulo 7: Tormentos **_

\- Han pasado 4 años desde la muerte de Tomoe - dijo el de mirada fría a la mujer de cabello negro que le daba la espalda

\- ¿Tomoe? - Respondió sin la más mínima expresión - eso ya es cuento viejo. No recuerdo lo que fue

\- ¡Señor Aoshi! - Exclamó con alegría la joven de cabello trenzado y mirada esmeralda corriendo hacia él - hace tanto que no venía

\- ¿Cómo estás Misao? - respondió viéndola a los ojos, suavizando un poco su mirada, algo casi imperceptible pero que pocas veces sucedía.

.

..

...

\- ¡Kenshin! - Gritó Kaoru poniendo delante de él. Kenshin la miró tras despertar de un largo ensimismamiento - ¿Te pasa algo? - Preguntó Kaoru - hace tiempo que me ignoras - se quejó

\- Lo siento Kaoru - respondió Kenshin desviando su mirada. Habían salido a pasear y pronto se encontraron sentados a la orilla del río, no obstante, Kenshin no había prestado mucha atención a su alrededor ni a lo que Kaoru le decía

\- Dime que estás pensando, si tienes problemas quiero ayudarte, y si no puedo hacerlo al menos quiero escucharte - dijo brindándole una sonrisa dulce.

Kenshin la miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho, envuelto en la sinceridad de su mirada y la calidez de su sonrisa dijo:

\- Hace 4 años perdí gran parte de mi humanidad

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Preguntó Kaoru confundida

\- Yo... a veces me pregunto si serás capaz de seguir amándome cuando conozcas más de mi

\- No entiendo lo que dices, pero si hiciste algo malo eso ya quedó en el pasado: tú eres un buen hombre, el más gentil y cariñoso

Kenshin sonrió y acarició el rostro de la chica, entonces le dijo:

\- Sólo para ti Kaoru... yo por ti he recuperado una pequeña parte de lo que dejé morir hace 4 años... pero no sé si soy capaz de recuperarlo todo, y no sé si realmente deseo hacerlo. Yo no sé si soy capaz de protegerte de mi

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Tus palabras me confunden

Kenshin la miraba fijamente y Kaoru sentía que esa mirada intentaba verla por completo, explorar los rincones de su alma y desnudar todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos. De pronto, la chica se sobresaltó al ver que los bellos ojos violetas de Kenshin se tornaban ambarinos, en ese momento fue aprisionada por los brazos de Kenshin y besada impetuosamente por sus labios expertos.

Kaoru comenzó a sentir su cuerpo hervir, las manos de Kenshin sujetándola afiebraban su piel y su beso la dejaba sin aliento, casi sin poder respirar. Temblaba, de miedo y expectación: temía que Kenshin no se detuviera, pero más a su propia excitación al pensar en lo que él podría hacerle... definitivamente dudaba poder negarse a él en ese momento. Kenshin por su parte seguía concentrado en sus labios, no obstante, sus hábiles manos habían logrado soltar el obi del kimono de Kaoru y había dejado sus hombros al descubierto mientras introducía su mano por la abertura de su pecho para alcanzar sus redondos y suaves senos.

Kenshin separo sus labios de ella y la miró: sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados por la presión que él mismo ejerció sobre ellos, sus hermosos ojos azules brillando de excitación, su piel sonrosada, caliente y temblorosa. Por un momento sintió que se volvía loco de deseo y sólo pensó en lanzarse sobre ella y tomarla en ese mismo momento, sabía que ella no sería capaz de resistirse, estaba a su merced y eso lo excitaba todavía más. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, sin embargo, en el último momento logró controlarse

\- Lo siento Kaoru - dijo alejándola de si y poniéndose de pie

Kaoru se sentía agitada, apoyó sus manos en el suelo intentando controlar su respiración, mientras lo hacía vio a Kenshin sumergirse en el río, y pese a que sabía que había sido bueno detenerse no pudo evitar una sonrisa al comprobar el efecto que podía tener en el pelirrojo.

.

..

...

El camino de regreso lo hicieron en silencio. Kaoru miraba de reojo a Kenshin, pero se encontraba avergonzada y no se atrevía a decirle nada. Por su parte, Kenshin parecía haber vuelto a su ensimismamiento y caminaba casi por inercia. Al llegar al dijo Kamiya ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y se quedaron parados sin decir nada.

\- Siento lo que pasó Kaoru - dijo finalmente Kenshin - sé que no habría sido correcto continuar - dijo mirándola a los ojos - pero realmente deseaba hacerlo

\- No te preocupes Kenshin - dijo Kaoru bajando la mirada - yo tenía miedo de seguir... pero era incapaz de detenerte. También es mi responsabilidad

\- Serás mi mujer cuando no tengas ningún miedo y decidas conscientemente entregarte a mi. Quiero que sea así, no un arrebato irrefrenable del que te puedas arrepentir

\- Gracias Kenshin - respondió ella con una sonrisa

Kenshin se despidió de Kaoru con beso suave. Kaoru lo vio caminar hacia su casa y suspiró. La conversación que habían tenido en río la dejó confundida, intuía que algo había empezado a atormentar al pelirrojo pero a la vez sentía que no era el momento de insistir con sus preguntas

\- Espero que pronto puedas decirme qué es lo que te preocupa, mi amor - dijo esperanzada Kaoru al viento

.

..

...

_\- Cometerás un error casándote con esa arpía_

_\- Te exijo que no hables así de Tomoe_

_\- Es una maldita espía_

_\- ¡Es mi prometida! - dijo amenazante el pelirrojo, sus ojos brillaban dorados y miraban fijamente al moreno de cabello oscuro sostenido en una coleta alta - no aceptare a mi lado a nadie que no sea capaz de respetarla_

_\- Esta bien Battousai, después de esta conversación no volveré a insultar a tu prometida. Pero déjame decirte que tarde o temprano acabará traicionándote; no confíes ciegamente en esa mujer. _

Kenshin despertó agitado. Desde ese día en el río con Kaoru se sentía intranquilo; ya había pasado una semana y todos los recuerdos que había intentado mantener encerrados en lo más profundo de su inconsciente estaban apareciendo y traspasaban su conciencia cual navajas incrustándose en su cabeza.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso de agua y luego salió al jardín de su casa, el cielo estaba despejado y oscuro, era una noche sin luna.

\- Kaoru - dijo Kenshin - tal vez conocerte y entrar en tu vida no fue la mejor elección

Al día siguiente, Kenshin se despidió argumentando problemas con barcos que debían exportar productos a China. Kaoru se sintió profundamente intranquila tras esa despedida. No sabía la razón, pero ver partir a Kenshin le causó temor a no verlo volver nunca más.

.

..

...

Kanryu Takeda sonreía en el despacho que ahora poseía en la residencia de Kawabata, y después de beber una copa de vino se dijo

\- Battousai se llevará una gran sorpresa, mi ascenso al poder está asegurado... estaré por sobre ese imbécil de Shinomori.

**¡Hello! Ya les dejo un nuevo capítulo. He regresado con retehartas ganas de escribir :)**

**Gracias por los mensajes, y sí, es cierto, Kenshin esta re malvado, a mi también me cae mal algunas veces. De todos modos queda mucho por contar ;)**


	8. Una cruel verdad

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta loca historia sí **_

_**Capítulo 8: Una cruel verdad**_

Megumi observaba a Kaoru con algo de preocupación, desde que Kenshin había partido nuevamente su semblante no lucía la viveza y alegría que la caracterizaban. Parecía afligida y sus ojos ya no brillaban como solían. Esa tarde se encontraban a solas, era el día libre de Megumi y Kaoru no tenía que dar clases de Kendo, estaban juntas preparando la cena y Kaoru lloraba mientras picaba cebolla

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Kaoru? - Preguntó Megumi con sincera preocupación

\- Oh no - respondió Kaoru - es sólo la cebolla... que me hace llorar

\- No mientas - dijo Megumi acercándose a ella - desde que Kenshin se marchó has estado diferente

\- Megumi - dijo Kaoru mirándola a los ojos - cuando lo vi marchar tuve un mal presentimiento, tengo miedo de no volverle a ver - la chica ya no se pudo contener y se echó a los brazos de su amiga - lo extraño tanto

\- No seas boda - dijo Megumi sonriendole - no es la primera vez que va de viaje, esta vez no tiene por qué ser diferente. Seguro pronto vuelve y te trae un bello obsequio - Megumi secó las lágrimas de Kaoru, le sonreía, pero en el fondo se sentía culpable por ocultarle la verdad sobre su prometido y la relación que ella mantenía con él.

.

..

...

\- Bienvenido Aoshi - dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo entrar en su despacho

\- No pensé que volvieras tan pronto - respondió el de mirada fría sentándose en el sofá junto a la ventana - ¿Para qué me has hecho venir?

\- ¿Cómo va todo en Okinawa?

\- Bien, Keitaro Kawabata es un hombre confiable, a diferencia de Takeda

\- ¿Takeda ha sido una molestia? Si es así sabes que puedes deshacerte de él

\- No, el tipo es un cobarde y hace lo que se le pide, pero te aseguro que si se tuviera oportunidad de traicionarnos lo haría, es un cerdo miserable y codicioso

\- Las personas como él son necesarias, pero si se vuelven demasiado molestas hay que eliminarlas

\- En fin, no creo que me hayas llamado para hablar de Takeda o de Okinawa... puedes enterarte de todo sin siquiera salir de Tokio

\- Me aburre la vida tranquila - respondió el samurái - quiero que discutamos nuestro nuevo objetivo. Ya tenemos Kyushu, Shikoku, Chugoku, Kansai y Okinawa. Debemos hacernos de Chubu

\- Y nos acercamos peligrosamente a Tokio - dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa de medio lado

\- Tokio caerá a su debido tiempo

\- ¿Y cuándo le dirás a tu joven prometida sobre tu doble vida? Antes o después de atacar la ciudad

\- Aún falta mucho para eso, Aoshi. Además, no sé si regrese a Tokio antes de esa fecha

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? - Preguntó inquisitivo y sin cambiar su fría expresión. El pelirrojo lo miró peligrosamente, sus ojos brillaban como fuego, sin embargo, el rostro y la actitud de Aoshi no cambiaban; siguió avanzando en esa dirección sin temor a la ira de su compañero - responde Battousai, ¿Acaso el aniversario de la muerte de Tomoe abrió viejas heridas y tienes miedo?

\- Tomoe era una espía que se acercó a mi para matarme, no la compares con Kaoru

\- Te casaste con ella sabiendo eso. Confiaste en ella a pesar de todo

\- Y me traicionó

\- Sabes que sobre eso siempre he tenido mis dudas

\- Es extraño que ella llegara al corazón de un hombre como tú y lograra despertar tu compasión, parece que su carita de ángel y su modo sumiso y delicado impresionaban a cualquiera

\- Menos a quienes te advertían sobre ella - respondió con ironía

\- Dejémoslo hasta aquí, es lo mejor Aoshi

\- Está bien, pero todavía conservo sus cartas, no lo olvides

.

..

...

Kaoru se encontraba más animada después de la conversación con Megumi. Además, se sentía feliz por haberla ayudado a cocinar, la mujer le había enseñado algunas cosas y ahora sentía que con su ayuda podía lograr cocinar para Kenshin a su regreso.

\- Ahora sólo falta que esperemos a los demás para comer - exclamó contenta, había recuperado el brillo de sus ojos azulinos

\- Seguramente ese cabeza hueca también aparecerá pronto - dijo Megumi - es un sinvergüenza que sólo viene por comida

\- Yo creo que también viene a verte a ti - bromeo Kaoru

\- ¡Ni de broma! - respondió Megumi fulminándola con la mirada

Después de guardar silencio por un rato ambas estallaron de en una risa jovial.

\- Pero que jovencitas tan alegres - dijo un hombre alto vestido con ropa oscura y adornado con una siniestra sonrisa que se dejo ver sorpresivamente frente a ella - lástima que vengo a interrumpir su felicidad

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de las mujeres, Kaoru miró hacia el dojo, su espada de madera estaba adentro, aunque la verdad, al sentir el aura maligna de ese hombre supo que su fuerza no era suficiente para derrotarlo

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú y que buscas en mi casa? - Pregunto finalmente armándose de valor

\- Tú misma lo has dicho, soy el demonio y mi nombre es Jine. He venido aquí porque fuiste marcada por Battousai y te llevaré ante él

\- ¡Imposible! - Grito Megumi - él no pudo haberte enviado, di la verdad

\- Cierra la boca mujerzuela - dijo Jine acercándose a ella y dándole una bofetada que la lanzó directo al suelo

\- ¡Megumi! - Exclamó Kaoru corriendo junto a ella. Pero se sorprendió cuando Megumi miró a Jine y le dijo

\- Si la persona que te ordeno llevar a Kaoru te dijo que era orden de Battousai has sido engañado

\- ¡Cállate! - Exclamó Jine levantándola del brazo derecho y sin que Kaoru pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo la golpeo en el abdomen haciéndola caer desmayada a sus pies. Luego tomo a Kaoru de la cintura y sin que la chica pudiera defenderse se la llevó del lugar.

.

..

...

\- ¡Megumi! ¡Despierta, Megumi! - Exclamaba un preocupado Sanosuke mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos

\- Se... se han llevado a Kaoru... - dijo débilmente Megumi sin recuperar del todo la conciencia

.

..

...

Kaoru se encontraba de pie, Jine la sostenía de las muñecas mientras Takeda la observaba

\- Eres una mujer muy hermosa - dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kaoru, la miraba con lascivia

\- No se te ocurra tocarla Takeda - advirtió Jine - Battousai te cortará la cabeza si tocas algo que le pertenece

\- Yo no le pertenezco - dijo Kaoru mientras una lágrima caía por sus mejillas

.

..

...

Battousai trataba de concentrarse en unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y revisaba junto a Aoshi, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se iban constantemente hacia la chica de ojos azules que había dejado en Tokio. Algo le inquietaba y no podía descubrir que era. Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta, era Kanryu Takeda

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó Battousai - Deberías estar en Okinawa

\- Lo siento señor - respondió Takeda sonriendo sin moverse de la puerta- pero, le he traído una sorpresa, Battousai lo miro dubitativo - me tome la libertad de terminar el trabajo que no pudieron esos débiles hombres que anteriormente envió a Tokio - Himura se puso de pie con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Kaoru fue jalada hacia a la habitación, con tal fuerza que tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de rodillas al suelo. El espadachín sintió que la ira recorría sus venas y su mirada asesina se clavó en los ojos de Kanryu Takeda, quien tembló al ver tal furia dirigiéndose hacia él

\- Me haré cargo - dijo Aoshi caminando hasta Takeda y sacándolo del lugar. Kaoru y Battousai se encontraban a solas.

Kaoru estaba en el suelo, ya había levantado su mirada y el vértigo que la hacía sentir dentro de un sueño o una ilusión no la dejaba reaccionar. Vio al pelirrojo mirar con unos encendidos y furiosos ojos dorados al hombre que la había traído, y ahora lo veía acercarse a ella. Kenshin se inclinó junto a ella y la tomó por los hombros, sus ojos habían mutado a un preocupado tono violeta

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kaoru? ¿Ese sujeto te lastimó?

\- Esto debe ser un sueño - dijo Kaoru mirándolo con confusión - tú... tú no puedes ser Battousai

**Al fin capítulo nuevo! Espero les guste, ya he escrito algo del próximo capítulo así que esta vez no tardaré tanto. Besos y abrazos :D**


	9. Amar la oscuridad

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta loca historia sí **_

_**Capítulo 9: Amar la oscuridad**_

**.**

**..**

**...**

Ambos se encontraban en silencio y Kaoru lo miraba suplicante, deseaba una explicación que la convenciera de que todo había sido un error, deseaba incluso ser engañada, mentirse a si misma creyendo cualquier cosa que el pelirrojo le dijera, aunque fuera un engaño momentáneo, una simple ilusión que se desvanecería en poco tiempo. En ese momento, ella solo quería seguir amando a Kenshin; un hombre bueno y amable, y negar lo que acababa de descubrir.

Sin embargo, Kenshin no decía nada. El espadachín la miraba sin decidir que palabras usar, intuía que Kaoru deseaba que le desmintiera la cruel verdad de la que acababa de enterarse, pero sabía que cualquier excusa momentánea no mantendría la ilusión por mucho tiempo. Sin decir nada tomó a Kaoru por los hombros y la ayudó a levantarse

\- Kaoru, por favor permíteme sentir una vez más la calidez de tu amor - dijo el espadachín abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. Los ojos de Kaoru se tornaron vidriosos mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera de Kenshin. Y en ese momento supo que su presentimiento se volvía real, ya nunca más vería a su Kenshin.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, ambos se negaban a separarse y enfrentar al fin la nueva situación, no obstante, era necesario. Kenshin comenzó a separarse de ella, hasta quedar enfrentados, entonces él le dijo:

\- La primera vez que te vi fue cuando te enfrentaste a los hombres que molestaban a Tsubame, tú no me viste pero yo observé todo y quedé impresionado

.

..

_..._

_Dos hombres caminaban por las calles de Tokio, un pelirrojo de baja estatura pero mirada imponente y un hombre alto con traje de policía_

_\- En tal caso creo que tenemos un trato, Battousai - dijo el policía mientras encendía un cigarrillo_

_En ese momento escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la calle transversal. Se acercaron y vieron a unos hombres molestando a una niña que lloraba sin saber como hacerle frente a estos sujetos, Saito tiró su cigarrillo y dijo:_

_\- Deberás disculparme, pero ya sabes, el deber me llama_

_\- Espera un momento - dijo el pelirrojo. Se había percatado de la presencia de una joven de largo cabello negro tomado en una coleta alta y preciosos ojos azulados llenos de coraje y determinación. _

_Saito observó la escena junto al pelirrojo. La chica de ojos azules, sólo con una espada de madera, defendió a la pequeña de cabello castaño y propinó una paliza al par de delincuentes que molestaban a la niña. Después se acercó a la niña y cambiando su expresión, mirándola con dulzura y sincera preocupación la ayudó a levantarse, secó sus lágrimas y se la llevó del lugar. _

_\- Esa chica es de armas tomar - dijo Saito, quien junto a Battousai se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los cuerpo inconscientes de esos dos tipos - no son más que escoria - dijo el policía desenvainando su espada y traspasando con ella el cuello de uno de los maleantes, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro_

_\- Saito - dijo Battousai - me gustaría pedirte que consiguieras para mi el nombre y la dirección de esa joven_

_\- ¡Vaya! Si que te ha impresionado - dijo Saito - ¿Piensas llevarla contigo?_

_\- Una mujer como ella no se obtiene por la fuerza y eso lo sabes bien, Saito_

_\- Es verdad, lo más preciado de las mujeres valiosas sólo se obtiene cuando lo entregan voluntariamente_

.

..

...

\- Fueron tus ojos Kaoru, tus ojos claros que dejan traslucir lo que siente tu alma, que en un momento muestran valentía y al otro dulzura de manera tan trasparente y espontánea, tan sincera. En ese momento yo sólo pude desear entrar en tu vida.

Kaoru escuchaba sin poder articular ninguna palabra, pero las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo al fin se liberaron y corrieron por sus blancas mejillas

\- Yo sólo deseo estar cerca de ti, Kaoru

\- ¡Me engañaste! - Dijo al fin Kaoru sin poder contener más el dolor que sentía en ese momento - mientes desde el día en que te conocí, me hiciste creer que eras una persona amable y bondadosa... y no eres más que un asesino

\- Es cierto que soy un asesino - dijo Kenshin mirándola a los ojos - pero nunca mentí en mi manera de tratarte, yo te amo, Kaoru

\- Yo... yo no puedo estar aquí, necesito volver a casa

\- Kaoru - dijo el pelirrojo tomándola de los brazos - en el río dijiste que no importaba lo que hubiera hecho...

\- ¡Claro que no me importa el pasado! Yo incluso podría perdonar el hecho de que seas Battousai si esa vida hubiese sido tu pasado. Lo que no puedo tolerar tu presente, sigues siendo un asesino, sigues invadiendo pueblos, somentiendolos a tu voluntad... y seguirás haciéndolo ¿O me equivoco?

\- Seguiré haciéndolo hasta conseguir mi objetivo

\- Entonces yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí

Kaoru se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, el pelirrojo por un momento dudó, pero finalmente la sujeto del brazo con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él

\- Por favor, Kenshin... déjame ir si es verdad que me amas

\- Lo siento, Kaoru. Ya no puedo dejarte ir

\- Si me obligas a estar contigo mi amor se volverá odio

\- Te haré amar también mi oscuridad

Battousai la miró directamente a los ojos, sus orbes violetas habían mutado en dos flamas de fuego dorado que la miraban peligrosa y apasionadamente. Kaoru sintió el temor recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder y respondió con una mirada desafiante y orgullosa.

Kenshin tomó a Kaoru de la mano y salió con ella del despacho

\- ¡Suéltame! ¿A dónde me llevas? - Decía Kaoru, pero Himura no respondía. Caminó por el palacio, subió la escalera y, pese a sus protestas, entró con ella a su habitación. Sin decirle nada la tomó en brazos y la puso sobre su cama

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? - Dijo Kaoru alejándose de él todo lo que le fue posible - ¿Olvidarás lo que me dijiste después de lo del río?

\- Te recuerdo que ahora estás con Battousai - respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Kaoru tembló al oírlo y antes de que pudiera intentar huir el pelirrojo la tomo de los hombros tumbándola contra el colchón y posicionándose sobre ella, aprisionó sus brazos sujetando sus muñecas con su mano izquierda mientras inmovilizaba su cuerpo con el de él, entonces, la besó. Kaoru intentó resistirse a su beso, pero el fuego en los labios de Battousai terminó por acallar sus pensamientos y la mano del pelirrojo acariciando su cuello y su pecho comenzó a encender su propio deseo. Cuando Kenshin notó que ya no había rastro de lucha y que Kaoru respondía a sus caricias y a su beso se detuvo y la contempló.

Los labios de Kaoru continuaban entreabiertos, llamando a los labios de Kenshin para ser poseídos por su pasión nuevamente, los ojos de la mujer lo miraban con deseo. Entonces Himura sonrió y dijo:

\- No te preocupes Kaoru, sigo pensando como en aquella ocasión... sólo quería mostrarte que por más que te reveles tú ya me perteneces

Al escuchar esas palabras Kaoru sintió que se había traicionado a sí misma y se avergonzó de haberse dejado dominar tan fácilmente

\- Juro que te odiaré - dijo con rabia

\- No dejarás de ser mía... te lo demostraré cuantas veces quieras

Battousai soltó las muñecas de Kaoru y se puso de pie, con una sonrisa en los labios salió de la habitación. Mientras tanto, Kaoru se abrazó a si misma aún sobre la cama y comenzó, nuevamente, a llorar.

**Hello everyone! **

**Espero les guste este nuevo episodio de Ángel Oscuro**

**¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Kaoru logrará dejar de amarlo ahora que sabe que su gentil pelirrojo es el mismísimo Battousai? **

**¿Será posible que Battousai logre merecer el amor de Kaoru? **

**¡Yo no lo sé! AJAajajja :O**

**Gracias por leer y si comenta le mando un beso :***

Hello everyone


	10. Secreto

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta loca historia sí **

**Capítulo 10: Un nuevo secreto al descubierto**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Cuando Battousai volvió a entrar en su habitación Kaoru dormía. La chica había estado llorando durante casi toda la noche y sólo al despuntar el alba el cansancio logró sumirla en un sueño profundo, pero intranquilo.

Himura se sentó en la cama y la observó, las marcas de las lágrimas aún se podían apreciar en sus mejillas y el contorno de sus ojos estaba enrojecido. Inconscientemente Kaoru empuñaba sus manos y sollozaba.

\- Realmente no quería que sufrieras - dijo Kenshin suavemente

\- Kenshin - respondió Kaoru entre sueños - Kenshin - repitió mientras sus ojos nuevamente se humedecían

Battousai acercó sus dedos a los ojos de Kaoru y las lágrimas se escurrieron a través de ellos. La contempló.

Kaoru entre sueños comenzó a sentir suaves caricias en su rostro, poco a poco comenzó a despertar y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mirada de Kenshin. Tras unos minutos de confusión los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la hicieron reaccionar; se alejó rápidamente de Himura y se puso de pie

\- No me gusta que me rechaces - dijo el pelirrojo empuñando sus manos

\- Si no quieres que siga hiriendo tu orgullo entonces sácame de tu casa y deja que me vaya junto a los míos

\- ¿Junto a los tuyos? - Dijo elevando la voz y poniéndose de pie - yo seré lo único que tengas de ahora en adelante - se acercó a ella y Kaoru retrocedió hasta chocar contra una pared - y tú eres mía - se acercó más ella

Kaoru se sentía presa, estaba entre la pared y Battousai, que la miraba con encendidos ojos color ámbar, con una expresión difícil de describir. No pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajó la vista y la cabeza. Él se acercó aún más, ella podía sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Kenshin enredo sus manos en el cabello de Kaoru y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos jalando ligeramente su pelo

\- Lo repetiré hasta que quede grabado en tus huesos. Me perteneces

\- Nunca seré tuya

\- No te dejaré huir, tu destino es ser mi mujer. Mientras antes lo aceptes, mejor para ti

.

..

...

Megumi estaba en su cuarto, el golpe que había recibido le causó una fractura menor en las costillas por lo que no podía moverse sin sentir dolor. Debía estar en reposo al menos 4 semanas para poder empezar a sentir menos dolor. Cuatro semanas en las que pensaría sobre su destino ahora que Kaoru estaba en manos de Battousai.

Su primer impulso fue salir tras la muchacha para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y para apoyarla cuando descubriera la verdad, pero el dolor insoportable la retuvo; y la verdad, ya no sabía que debía hacer

\- Megumi - dijo Hikari entrando a la habitación - el policía a cargo de la investigación por el secuestro de Kaoru quiere hablar contigo

\- Dile que pase - respondió Megumi

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar entró a la habitación. Hikari los dejó a solas mientras se sentaba junto a la cama de Megumi, ella dijo:

\- Como ya le relate a su compañero, nosotras estábamos solas cuando...

\- Conozco esa historia - dijo el policía interrumpiendo a Megumi - en realidad vine a darte un mensaje de Battousai

Megumi se sobresaltó, los ojos de ese policía eran similares a los de Battousai; eran los ojos de un asesino.

\- Mi nombre es Hajime Saito- dijo el hombre - y tengo algunos negocios con Battousai. Él me ha dicho que no envió por Kaoru, pero ya que ahora que está con él no le permitirá regresar. Sobre ti, ha dicho que mantengas la boca cerrada y te quedes quieta; eso será lo mejor para ti y tu querida Hikari.

.

..

...

\- Aoshi, quiero que encuentres un lugar para llevar a las mujeres que he traído

\- ¿Quieres deshacerte de tu colección? - respondió el levantando una ceja el de ojos celestes mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a la ventana que había en el despacho de Battousai.

\- Sabes que nunca me han interesado. Finalmente la única con la que me divertía era Megumi y ella se fue de aquí gracias a ti

\- Cómo si no supieras dónde está

\- Es cierto, la encontré sin siquiera proponermelo. Pero ya no puede regresar. De todos modos, ahora que Kaoru está aquí no quiero a ninguna otra dándose vueltas por mi casa.

\- ¿Qué te parece si las llevo a la aldea de Okina? No es lejos, pero nadie que no haya sido invitado por un oniwabanshu conoce su ubicación. Además, es imposible salir del lugar por cuenta propia.

\- Bien, entonces llévalas allí lo antes posible. No quiero que Kaoru se encuentre con ellas pero tampoco quiero mantenerla encerrada en mi habitación

\- Entonces mañana mismo me las llevaré. También me llevaré a Ume

\- ¿Ume?

\- La chica que dejaste en los calabozos

\- Está bien. Supongo que ya aprendió que en su posición tenía que actuar por el bien de sus compañeras

.

..

...

La aldea de Okina era un lugar de difícil acceso. Oculta en las montañas servía para entrenar o refugiar a los oniwabanshus; un grupo de espías liderados por Aoshi.

\- Está vez trajiste a varias mujeres - dijo Okina al ver a las 7 muchachas, todas muy bonitas, y ahora vestidas con yukatas sencillas

\- ¿Acaso hay inconvenientes? - preguntó Aoshi

\- Al contrario, nos aliviarán el trabajo doméstico - respondió el anciano

\- Entonces las dejo a tu cuidado. Ahora iré a visitar a Misao y a Hotaru

\- Estarán felices de verte

.

..

...

\- Buenos días, Hotaru - dijo Aoshi a una mujer de largo cabello negro que se encontraba hincada en la tierra, plantando flores.

La mujer se puso de pie y se volteó para ver de frente a Aoshi, era una mujer bella, de piel más blanca de lo usual y ojos tan negros como su cabello.

\- Bienvenido Aoshi

\- ¿Misao no está? - preguntó Aoshi mirando alrededor

\- No, se tardará un poco en volver

\- Es mejor así, necesito hablar contigo

\- Claro, entremos a la casa

.

..

...

Aoshi se encontraba sentado en la sala junto a una mesa de madera. A los pocos minutos entró la mujer, quien le sirvió un poco de té

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? - preguntó finalmente sentándose frente a él

\- De Kenshin

La mujer pareció turbarse cuando escuchó el nombre de boca de Aoshi

\- Yo no creo tener nada que hablar sobré él - respondió finalmente

\- Hay una chica, se llama Kaoru... ella se enamoró de Kenshin sin saber que era Battousai. Kenshin también se enamoró de ella, por eso no quería involucrarla en la oscura vida que lleva. Pero finalmente no ha podido evitarlo. Ella descubrió la verdad y ahora Battousai la tiene en su casa contra su voluntad

\- Es parte de su naturaleza arruinar cualquier cosa bella o buena que pueda haber a su alrededor

\- Quiero evitar que se repita la vieja historia

\- Siempre tan leal

\- Conozco a Kenshin y no quiero que sea absorbido totalmente por Battousai. Quiero recuperar a la persona que conocimos en el pasado Hotaru... o debería decir Tomoe

\- No. Tomoe está muerta y a ti menos que a nadie le conviene que reviva

\- Es cierto

\- Pero no entiendo por qué me cuentas todo esto

\- Quiero pedirte un favor, es... sobre la última voluntad de Tomoe

\- Ya te lo dije, Tomoe está muerta. Y yo, Hotaru, no tengo nada que ver esto... haz lo que quieras Aoshi

\- ¡Señor Aoshi! - se escuchó un gritó de asombro desde la puerta y una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes entró sonriendo - no lo esperaba tan pronto. Pero que alegría verlo

.

..

...

Aoshi caminaba por la orilla de un río acompañado por Misao, la chica estaba alegre y le hablaba animadamente de sus entrenamientos y de las ganas que tenía de salir de aquella aldea para conocer el mundo y comenzar a ser una oniwabanshu activa. Realmente era una muchacha llena de energía y sus ojos eran el reflejo de su viveza e ímpetu

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo estará aquí? - Preguntó Misao

\- Me iré mañana temprano- respondió Aoshi

\- Hace tanto tiempo que no pasa una temporada en la aldea

\- Estoy bastante ocupado

\- Yo... lo extraño mucho - dijo Misao parando frente a él y mirando directamente a sus ojos - lléveme con usted

\- Eso es imposible

\- No me importa que sea peligroso, haré lo que sea para ayudarlo, he entrenado duramente para poder ser de utilidad para usted

\- No se trata de eso

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tu lugar es este

\- ¡Mi lugar es cualquiera en donde esté usted!

Se miraron fijamente por un momento, y en un impulso, Misao se abrazó del cuello de Aoshi y lo besó. Aoshi se sorprendió al sentir los cálidos y apasionados labios de Misao sobre los suyos, pero no pudo evitar responder a ese beso; él también había estado deseando besarla.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron Misao se sonrojó, pero no bajó la vista

\- Quiero estar con usted - dijo la muchacha

\- Misao, no puedo llevarte conmigo - respondió Aoshi, haciendo que la mirada de la chica se entristeciera - pero te prometo que en el futuro volveré por ti - un brillo de esperanza se reflejo en los bellos ojos verdes.

.

..

...

Kaoru estaba sentada en una banca en el jardín de Battousai. era un lugar bonito y la tranquilizaba un poco estar junto a los cerezos en flor. Agradecía poder moverse con libertad dentro de los límites de la propiedad de Himura, así podía pasar gran parte de su día en ese bello lugar, aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que intentar escapar era una locura.

Pensaba en eso cuando un hombre alto, guapo pero atemorizante se acercó a ella. Kaoru se turbó al ver sus ojos celestes inexpresivos

\- Soy Aoshi Shinomori y quisiera hablar con usted, Kaoru

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE**

**Quisiera disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Tuve un periodo difícil, pero ya estoy de vuelta :)**

**Gracias a todos por sus mensajes y comentarios**

**Ah! Y escribí un relato corto para el foro Sakabatto, se llama "Envuelta en tu perfume" Pasen a verlo ;)**


End file.
